


Cool Down

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Based on a very very old sort of <a href="http://unshurtugal.tumblr.com/post/32832042392/lokolfer-so-whos-gonna-write-a-crisscolfer">tumblr prompt</a> - Chris and Darren are on a camping trip and exiled from the merciful shade of the tent. Luckily, there's water nearby ;)</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Down

"I think I can feel my brain melting," Darren groans, his voice whiny and bordering on pathetic whimpering.

"Shut up, at least you're not going to end up like a lobster," Chris snaps back, his hands moving fast as he applies yet another layer of sunscreen, his sixth one on the day.

"Who thought going camping was a good idea?"

"Lea did, of course," Chris' eyes roll back, "And then she also decided that she needs to hide away with Cory in the tent, which I'm _definitely_ not going into right now. Or near it."

Darren mutters under his breath and Chris can see him getting more and more restless literally by the second. He knows Darren's not used to doing _nothing_ , that relaxing is a foreign concept to him but that he's just as unwilling to approach the tent on the other side of the camping grounds as Chris is, even though having the guitar that's inside the tent would likely save both of them from dying of boredom.

"We could go in the water?" Chris asks rather than suggests, "At least we'd cool down a little and I wouldn't feel like I'm a chicken on a grill. There's nothing better than cool water directly on your skin on days like this."

"My swimsuit is…" Darren waves his hand in the general direction of the tent, not wanting to even look at it.

"I sometimes go … without," Chris whispers the last word, unsure of how uncomfortable it might make Darren to talk about nakedness.

He should know better, of course, because Darren's inhibitions are the lowest Chris has ever encountered in a person, but they're _friends_ and he's still gay and he still isn't quite sure _what_ Darren is. Sure, they'd kissed on screen and in character and in rehearsals, but they're not Kurt and Blaine now and talking about being naked in each other's vicinity might just be crossing the invisible line that Chris knows exists between them somewhere even if it's blurred.

"That sounds fucking perfect," Darren breaks off Chris' whirring and almost panicking mind, "Let's do it, _fuck_ I need cooling down so much."

With that he jumps up and grabs Chris' hand in the process. Chris barely has time to take a breath before he's dragged to the edge of the small lake they're camping by. On the way, Darren somehow manages to pull off his shorts and Chris' jaw drops when he realizes that the whole time they'd been sitting on their towels, Darren had nothing else underneath the flimsy fabric.

"Dar…" he splutters and stops in his tracks, his hand slipping out of Darren's.

"Come on, Colfer," Darren hollers and dives right into the water, "I won't even look, if you're _that_ shy."

Chris shakes his head as he watches Darren standing waist deep in the water, hand dramatically over his eyes, though Chris is pretty sure the fingers are apart enough for Darren to peek through. The image of Darren's naked ass is still flashing in his brain and he tries to push it away before he gets to his own shorts. Of course he had a reaction to it, his cock stirred immediately at the sight because _fuck_ , Darren is a fine specimen of man candy and Chris isn't immune to that. But they're friends and he doesn't want to make things awkward, so while he's pulling off his tank top, he thinks of what Lea and Cory are up to in the tent and yeah, that does the trick. Finally, he flings his shorts in the direction of Darren's and throws himself in the water in record time, splashing Darren in the process.

"Best. Idea. Ever," Darren basically moans and dips his head under water again.

_Fuck_ , Chris feels his dick stirring at the sound that slipped from Darren's lips. He's totally not able to erase that along with the earlier sight of naked Darren from his head and the combination is making his thoughts very explicit. Instead of letting them take over his brain completely, he dips his hair into the cool water and sighs. When he surfaces, Darren's only a few feet away, hands in front of his tanned chest and a wicked grin in his face.

"Oh no, you don't," Chris warns, "I'll drown you, I swear."

"That sounds like a challenge," Darren actually _giggles_ and moves in hands enough so that a small wave of water splashes against Chris' chest.

"Fuck you," Chris responds with a glare.

He follows it up with a chuckle and an upward motion of his hands that leaves Darren spluttering under the shower of water that Chris sent his way.

"Oh it's _on_ , Christopher," Darren warns and splashes right back, stepping closer.

When Chris' eyes blink open after the water rushes down his face, he jumps and pushes Darren back, dipping the unruly curls under the surface. He laughs when Darren comes up spluttering water everywhere and that delays his reactions just enough that he finds himself under water next. Darren's impossibly close when Chris straightens up and gasps for air. Then his breathing hitches some more because _shit_ , he's right next to Darren and that's Darren's cock brushing against his thigh.

"Oh," Darren's lips fall open at the contact and suddenly Chris isn't the only one trying to think of just about anything but the fact that they're naked and there is barely an inch of space between them.

Chris blinks frantically as his eyes drop to Darren's mouth, a droplet of water hanging of the bottom lip and he can't _think_. His hand moves up before he can stop it and he brushes the drop off with his finger, but then he can't pull away. Instead, his thumb rubs against Darren's lip gently and he finally looks up to meet Darren's eyes.

"Darren…" Chris' mouth barely moves as he breathes out his friend's name like a prayer.

It's like the sound of his name falling from Chris' lips wakes Darren up from a daze, but instead of jumping away like Chris expects him to, he shifts so they're fully facing each other. Chris feels Darren's hands come to rest on his hips and then Darren pulls him closer. The water is shallow where they are, the surface only coming up to just above their waists and Chris knows it's clear enough that if he looked down, he would see everything. That is what Darren is doing, but Chris can't pull his eyes away from the expressions that flicker through Darren's face. It starts as surprise, morphs into curiosity and when Darren looks back up, his eyes are wide open and his pupils dilated more than Chris had ever seen them before. He can see and _feel_ how turned on Darren is and then his brain somehow gets enough blood flow to register that his own cock is hard and lined up against Darren's.

" _Fuck_ , Chris," Darren gasps and moves his hips tentatively closer, "Can I…?"

Chris looks down and bites down hard on his bottom lip at the sight of their dicks next to each other, both of them now shifting closer to each other. He feels the friction that’s somehow _more_ in the water, impossibly more intense. He can't figure out if it's the somewhat public aspect or if it's _Darren_ or the water that's making him want to rut shamelessly against Darren's skin. He nods reluctantly and drops his forehead to Darren's shoulder, hips snapping forward with the help of Darren's hands.

Both of them are holding back, moving slowly and cautiously, like they want to draw out what might possibly be the only time they allow themselves to let things go this far. Chris' mind keeps whirring with everything, thinking how they're _friends_ and only friends and _there's no way Darren's actually attracted to me_ and _fuck this is hot_. He whimpers into Darren's skin after a particularly firm stroke of Darren's cock against his and hears Darren's responding moan.

"Chris," Darren's whispers and lifts Chris' chin, making their eyes meet for a fraction of a moment.

Then his lips crash against Chris' and his tongue slides over the dampness, all while he's still pulling Chris closer and rocking his hips. Chris feels the slide and gasps when the heads of their cocks meet, when Darren's dick catches on the sensitive spot right under the head of Chris'. Time passes as they kiss and let their hips rut into each other's and Chris has totally lost track of everything around them. He sinks into the feeling and taste of Darren's mouth against his, into the shivers that rush down his spine with every thrust. It feels like an oncoming train when his orgasm starts building up faster and he knows he can't stop, that even if Darren was to panic now, he'd just hold him close and rut against _anything_ until he'd come.

But Darren's not panicking and instead grips Chris' hips tighter, pulls him closer and his whole body shakes as he's trying to hold off just a little longer, just a moment more.

"Let go," Chris pulls his lips away from Darren's mouth, "it's okay, let go, Dare," he whispers and crashes his lips against Darren's again.

The moment his eyes flutter closed again, Chris is there, he feels the rush of his climax through his body and his cock is pulsing against Darren's as he comes hard, gripping Darren's shoulders in case his knees give in. He pressed his whole body into Darren's and feels it, feels the way Darren tenses up and then as his muscles let go, his cock twitching against Chris' as he follows, the grip of his fingers on Chris' hips sure to leave marks.

Chris is still shivering a little and his eyes blink open in surprise that he managed to stay upright. Then he pulls away from Darren's mouth and the water rushes into the space between them. The feeling of the water on his spent and oversensitive cock sends a shiver through him and it's enough of a wake-up call that he lifts his eyes to Darren's.

"Fuck," Darren's muttering to himself, eyes closed and breathing shaky, "holy _shit_. Dammit."

"Dar," Chris whispers hesitantly, "Are you… Dar, I'm…"

He's lost for words, his feelings jumbled in a mixture of the aftershocks from the orgasm combined with shame because he didn't respect their friendship lines and fear that he screwed up the most important friendship he has. But then Darren looks up and all fear is erased by the look in the hazel eyes, bright like Darren's just been given a gift he's been waiting for.

"Oh my god, Chris," Darren grins, "That… why didn't we do that before?"

Chris is surprised into a chuckle, "I believe it's not exactly a _friendship_ past-time."

"I guess we're not…" Darren starts and reaches for Chris' hand when he hears the gasp, lacing their fingers together, "I guess we're not _just_ friends, then?"

"What are we?" Chris' voice trembles, because it feels like _everything_ is changing and everything hangs on Darren's answer.

"I'm," Darren shrugs, "I'm not quite sure, but," he meets Chris' eyes with hope written all over his face, "can I kiss you again?"

Chris barely has time to wrap his mind around the question and nod before Darren's pulling him close again and crashes their lips together. They completely ignore the wolf-whistle sounding suspiciously like Cory when they fall sideways into the water, giggling and kissing, their hands not letting go. 


End file.
